


I Won't Give Up

by LiliBunny



Category: Dracula Untold (2014), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Asshole Thranduil, Bard - Freeform, BardXThranduil, Barduil - Freeform, Barduil AU, Barduil Big Bang, Bottom Thranduil, Character Turned Into Vampire, Drunk Thranduil, Insecure Thranduil, Jealous Bard, King Bard, M/M, Modern Era, Slow Build, Soul Bond, Thranduil - Freeform, Top Bard, Top!Bard, Topping from the Bottom, Vampire Bard, Vampire Sex, barduilAU, barduilVampireAU, bottom!Thranduil, slight AU, slight vladXmirena (brief), thranduilxbard, topbard, vampire AU with a twist, vampireau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliBunny/pseuds/LiliBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time. If only there was more time. Where does it go? Would our memories we left in our wake become stories or would we become mere legends? Two souls yearning for another, an unknown past, and an unpredictable future.<br/>After fate claiming his love again, Thranduil finds himself haunted by time and memories of the past. Locking his heart away once again under an icy protection the elf hid away his pain. Though, when a familiar stranger who he thought was long gone from this world makes himself known, Thranduil realizes that fate isn't done with him yet. </p><p>(A twist to most Barduil fanfics I've seen. A vampire/soulmate barduil fanfic )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunrise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :) Had this idea a few weeks ago and I'm glad I'm finally starting it. Not going to reveal much, but its a clash with Dracula Untold verse in some parts, but most of it will revolve around Bard and Thranduil <3 I'm really excited to see how this this fic will go :) 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it :) Tell me what you think :)  
> Kudos and Comments are life to the fanfics :D

The people of Dale were slowly rebuilding their lives. With the dragon gone, the battle of the five armies over each of them were striving to hold onto something they could call a home. All this was becoming possible under their elected leader, Bard, who was soon to be their King under ceremony. Even with all the natural born leadership the once bargeman possessed, he was a humble man. He didn't want the crown his people so desperately were pressuring to anoint onto him to represent them. All the man wanted was peace they now had as well as to use the coin gifted to him and his people from the newly crowned King Dain to rebuild their lives. That is all he could ever want for him and his three children Sigrid his eldest, Bain his son, and his youngest Tilda who were growing each day. Surprisingly, the new leader found himself given much help by the elves under the command of King Thranduil. He could not deny he was much in awe at each delivery and assistance given to him and his people. Recalling the phrase he used not long ago during their preparations to battle, that they were allies. It seemed the Elvenking was indeed following true to those words. 

Each month, at the entrance of Dale, the Mirkwood elves would bring gifts of food, clothing, and water. Many things were gifted to assist the citizens with materials and supplies. However, those elves would never pass the gate. Bard always found this repeated action strange, but he felt himself in no area to complain on the generosity of Thranduil. Himself, or his people would always greet them bow in thanks and they would part ways taking the gifts and in turn the guards with a letter from Bard to Thranduil always saying his thanks. Never would he receive a letter in return, but it was a habit the man could not give up. 

Today, the end of the month was no different to the normal traditions, or so now King Bard thought as looking down towards the gate seeing the Mirkwood Elves riding up towards their walls. However, his eyebrows rose in surprise at the group continuing on through their city. Stepping out in a simple blue tunic, one of the many gifts specially presented for him from King Thranduil, Bard moved out towards the center of town to greet the elves. They looked untouchable up close, just as he remembered. Though, the male couldn't help think to himself they were a pale comparison to their ethereal king he found himself quite fond of. The group gracefully halted their horses in front of King Bard bowing their head in respects. One elf, Bard recognized as Feren, dismounted his horse to approach him a small parcel in hand. He spoke fluidly almost like a song, as most elves he had realized some time ago. Feren reached out handing the package over wishing him well for this coming month while his people most thankfully unloaded the delivery. 

Bard looked over the beautifully packaged parcel in his hand before looking to Feren in question. "It is from my Lord Thranduil. He wished for me to deliver this to you upon our arrival." 

"Thank you." Bard sheepishly nodded in thanks holding the letter close to himself in anxiousness to read what his desired had written in no doubt beautiful penmanship for him. He graciously thanked the elves per usual for their assistance and helpfulness in gifting them supplies. 

Stepping back up the stone steps, swiftly glancing his surroundings, he made way to his private chamber quickly shutting the door. His back flush against the rough surface, a blush flooded across his features as he tore open the delicate wrappings unfolding the textured paper to read. 

"King Bard,  


I hope this delivery has arrived promptly like all the prior drop offs. As well, I assume our gifts have been acceptable in assisting you. Your thanks have been made aware to me with each return of my guards from Dale. It is unfortunate I cannot bare my gratitude to you in person, but things must stay as they are. Lest, I feel I should be honest should our alliance continue on. After the war we have experienced no more than five months past ago, I find myself wanting to return to the city of Dale. Unfortunately, during the war I've seen things through different eyes as we've discussed with my son, Legolas, leaving...my eyes have been opened. Because of this, I cannot bring myself to keep this secret much longer for I've never been one to feel such feelings as these for many years. Unacceptable as it is in the worlds of men, I as an elf am drawn to you. In the most common terms, I find myself falling in love with you Dragonslayer. 

Thranduil " 

Bard's eyes were wide as he struggled to keep his shaking fingers from dropping the paper right before his very eyes. He must of misread, there must be something he overlooked. Rereading the message quickly another three times the once bowman could not deny what was right in front of his being. Thranduil was in love with him. Tucking the letter safely in his coat he gathered himself to then burst out the doors rushing down the castle's halls. His boots made loud stomping noises as he galloped through the archways, his breath echoing off the walls as he pushed past the door heading outside into the bright sunlight of day. Catching his breath he looked first for his children. He spoke kind words with a gleaming smile upon his lips mirroring such happiness in his eyes telling them he would return in a few days for he needed to attend some business in Mirkwood. Nodding in understanding Sigrid smiled sharing the same knowing smile her mother used to have wishing him a safe ride. After alerting Percy to look after his children among everything else while he was gone he quickly saddled his horse to ride off swiftly towards the forest of Mirkwood. 

With each breath of bursting energy and happiness passing by Bard's lips, the king could not begin to imagine what he would do upon arriving at the kingdom. He followed the edge of the stream for a faster route to meet upon an elf at the forest's edge who quickly raised her bow. With a halt, the dragonslayer stopped his horse turning to the she-elf he recognized as Tauriel, who was once banished from Mirkwood prior to the battle. When their faces met the younger lowered her aim nodding her head to Bard in a sense of respect turning away putting her attention elsewhere. 

Continuing on, past the forest's edge he followed the stream up the hidden paths he recalled from memory to arrive at the gate where two guards stood. Their arms at the ready, he approached them with caution his hands raised showing no harm. Even he wasn't foolish enough to test an elf's patience, but in brief seconds and an exchange of phrase between the two they parted their path escorting him inside where another pair of elves guided him through the twists and turns of the underground paths to King Thranduil, wherever he could be. Beneath his coverings he could feel his heart racing as he was lead further and further into Mirkwood than he had been before. Down a long corridor, the guards pointed down to a tall decorated door that looked like golden tree branches spreading to make silver leaves. Taking a deep shuttering breath, Bard stepped towards the door where a single guard stood looking down at him, his eyes the only thing visible underneath all that armor. Looking up at the androgynous elf studying down at his mortal body he chose then to speak up. "I'm..here to see King Thranduil..." He almost said in a question wondering why else would he have been lead wordlessly throughout the kingdom. The guard did not speak, merely reached behind them knocking twice on the metal surface before a familiar voice broke through the sound of the echoing waterfalls. 

"Let him in" The door was opened for him to step through mindlessly for the door to shut quickly behind him once inside. Bard at first did not dare look up from his boots. The floor alone before him, though carved and grounded, was elegantly decorated enough for Bard to feel himself unworthy to even enter such a room with a floor like this. "Will you not look upon me, Dragonslayer?" Bard's breath hitched as his fingers clenched deep into his palms making his knuckles go white along his tanned skin. 

"Aye.." He said softly before taking a deep uneven breath, Bard looked up to nearly fall to his knees. There before him was Thranduil, against a large opening in what he now saw must be the elf's room. Next to Thranduil was a casting waterfall over the sky's view over a vast majority view of middle earth. Looking about the room briefly he was able to see such luxury and fine things cast about the room that he couldn't even register which to pick out from another. His gaze looking back upon the blonde Elvenking, he took in his coverings which seemed underneath much lighter than his highness's usual elegant garments. Over his shoulders was a woodland textured robe lined with a striking burnt orange glistening in the cavern's light. The sound of extensive lengths of fabric swishes with Thranduil's long gliding steps to the dragonslayer. Blue-gray eyes studied the mortal's brown in question, though they seemed hardly at a lost looking for an answer. "What brings you here King Bard?" 

Back with formalities? Surely he knows what he is doing. Bard shook his head at the other's question reaching into his tunic taking out his addressed letter from said male. "All this time of me sending you letters, why now?" He grins lightly as he speaks next. "What it it's purpose? Is it true?" He set the letter down upon the table beside them next to the glistening crystal wine goblets. "Do you love me, my Lord Thranduil?" 

Thranduil did not speak at first, merely let his long fingertips glide over the note beside them, not daring to open it. "If it had been a lie, would you be here yourself? Why not wait til our next meeting?" 

"Another moon's cycle I think not. I think you wanted to see if I would come, but I do believe your words." Boldly, Bard reached forward nervous and quite scared to touch the ethereal creature before him. His hand froze on its own accord nearly touching the porcelain cheek he felt untouchable underneath his fingertips. A gasp passed the air from him as the elfling nudged his cheek to Bard's warm touch separating the distance. 

"I am patient, but do not make me wait for you Bard." Thranduil spoke softly, his lips just a hair's length away from his own dry cracked ones. Wetting his lips as his throat went dry at the other's words. A mere second later his hands grabbed quickly to Thranduil's jaw joining their lips in a soft passionate kiss which the blonde all too eagerly returned. He let his tangle in the silky strands falling around the other's shoulders giving it a soft tug as he was guided closer to the bed. His coat already pushed off his shoulders to the floor, he felt a wandering pair of hands were slipping along his torso loosening his tunic parting the clasps from each other. Such a warm feeling came rushing to his heart. He could feel is pressure, he remembered the swelling feel of love all too well, for its breaking is just as fierce and dangerous. His own hands, dirty from that day's work helping out with repairs, tugged at the lacing upon the garment quickly peeling it off Thranduil's defined body letting it fall to the floor. Both bare of their coverings besides their trousers, Bard's hands reached forward to the front of the blonde's tugging him forward joining their lips once more. With a loving smile he pushed the king to let his back hit the soft caress of the exquisite gold sheets. Deeply panting upon looking down at the view before him, Bard found himself taking in the picture of Thranduil beneath him, white-blonde hair fanned around him in a mess. Both of them smiling, his King-his love beckoning him closer they joined their lips, the light of the room glowing off their bodies as they glistened in a layer of sweat and love. 

_How could fate be so cruel?_  
"Listen to me...There isn't much time."  
_There is never enough time._  
"I'm sorry."  
_You did this to him! You knew this would happen!_  
"Please forgive me"  
_Never again would he see that smile which could melt away the ice on any heart._  
"It will be okay. I'll always be with you."  
_Never again would he escape into those brown eyes._  
"I love you."  
_Never...again would he feel that warm embrace..for a broken scream shattered the night air as a warm hand went cold._

It was 1:30 in the morning when a scream broke through an upscale modern apartment, present day. Sitting up in bed, a shaking blonde pressed his hand to his forehead aggressively wiping away his tears that were pricking his blue eyes. He couldn't will them to stop. How long had it been since he had that dream which used to haunt him every night for thousands of years? Why? Why after all this time? Another body wracking scream passed the blonde's lips as he fell back to the bed curling up in a ball trying to stifle his sobs. Such pain he felt right to his heart, his very soul, almost like a million swords stabbing him in every nerve. Growing frustrated he threw himself up from the bed holding his stomach in anguish while approaching the bathroom. Turning on the light switch illuminating the overly large washroom he inched to the mirror on the wall. Looking up hesitantly, he took in his gruesome scar stretching across the left side of his face from war's past revealed from his failing glamour. He was horrid, foul...the elf tried to gain control over his disguise as tears fell freely from his once beautiful face. Failing, he choked back a sob the pain still fresh in his mind as he tried to take control over himself once again. Hand shaking, he looked to his ugly appearance in hate. His trembling fingers reaching out to touch the mirror over his blind eye before he suddenly jolted away, his back smacking hard against the wall. Panting, Thranduil looked away from his reflection grasping onto the wall to support himself. Not daring to look up again he forced his glamour back over his disgusting scar rushing out of the bathroom turning off the light. Climbing back into bed he reached into the drawer of the side table pulling out a bundle of old letters tucking them close to his chest. Tugging the blankets up to his chin he tried to push away the nightmares of memories he wished would fade, but deep down he knew he never wanted to forget them, him. He knew this even more as he clung to the bundle as a lifeline. Thranduil felt more this night than most others, the memory of each touch caressing his skin, each kiss, every word still engraved like a brand in his mind and body. He felt the ache in his chest where his heart pounded rapidly against his rib cage. Why was Bard's memory haunting his mind? Why would it not stop suffering. After all, it was now the 21st century what could change now? What hope could there be for fate to curse him with such memories? 

He wanted to die. How low he had fallen beneath himself as the years wore on. Thranduil knew deep down he was still himself, but after all these years he still cannot part with old habits. The once king could hardly remember the last time he cried, he would always bore his pain in silent mourning, never showing weakness. Bard. That name gave his skin goosebumps, made his soul yearn for fate to either give back his love or take it from him. As old as he was, there was so much loss. Let him die, he begged the Valar so often it became a plea of desperation. Trying to take the matters into his hands numerous times he knew he could not end himself so quickly. Should he part, he would not be reunited with family, nor his wife, nor his son, lest of all Bard. Bard would not be waiting for him to go with him to the heavens. The partings of men were different from that of the elves. The Earth, Arda, this place was his connection to Bard. He would stay. Thranduil no longer cared if he lingered here long to Arda's end, he would die here when fate granted him that mercy. 

Trying to think of what he could have done to cause these nightmares to stir up again the blonde was near at a loss as all the days seemed to mix together in time. Was it something he ate? The day was hardly stressful, though it was quite busy with more stops around town than usual for a recluse like him. He counted down what he did that day in his head remembering he stopped by bookstore, dropped off his laundry, picked up a cup of tea, and even picked up some groceries. What was he missing- Suddenly, the elf's eyes widened as he recalled a faint glimpse from earlier that afternoon his brain didn't register at the time. His heart beat fiercely in his chest making his breath catch in his throat as he recalled his eyes meeting a familiar honey brown and the face of a ghost, ever so brief it was, but surely he must be mistaken. He had seen his love many times before, but it wasn't him. He knew this, for he had to convince his broken heart of that fact every time he thought he saw his dragonslayer among the streets. That it was only his mourning mind playing tricks on him for many times he came to feel disappointment upon approaching whatever 'Bard' he saw. They were nothing more than his imagination playing soul-shattering tricks, but this time was it real? The way his heart practically sang as he recalled those brown eyes he felt it deep within. "Bard." His soul whispered knowingly inside him. 

//Even after the darkest night. The sun will rise again.//  
//For if the heart is strong enough, the sun is reborn//  
//with each new day, in life after life, age after age,//  
//forever.//

Earlier in the outdoor market, under the cloudy grey sky, a well dressed man clad in black glided among the booths. He was strolling rather elegantly, otherworldly, about the stands of flowers, fruit, pastries and fish which he couldn't bear to stand the smell of. He was rather tall, fit build with dark black hair. A slight beard and mustache graced his features suiting him perfectly, it was clean shaven and groomed to frame his face. A weight was resting upon his heart with each step he took down the stone pathway of the market. His confident steps suddenly halted as his heartstrings were tugged by an unknown force. A familiar voice in the market's crowd? The dark haired man's brows furrowed trying to understand what exactly it was he was hearing behind him. So familiar, is that what his heart was trying to tell him? Turning to glance to his right hesitantly, the mysterious male caught sight of a beautiful blonde. She was checking out one of the many bouquets of flowers displayed colorfully before her, a beautiful smile spread across her lips. It couldn't be. Walking back the way he came behind the familiar woman, his eyes never leaving her own as he watched her turn her head quickly to the position where he just was standing on the other side of her. Yearning? It had to be. It was. "Beautiful" he let slip past his lips as looking upon the woman before him. Upon seeing her confusion to his outburst he glanced down quickly to the flowers in her hands. "The flowers." He smiled sadly. "My Lady." Would she recognize him? 

"My Lady?" Her eyebrows raised in questionable surprise at this stranger's old formal use of the words. She looked upon him curiously before speaking once more with a bright whimsical smile spreading across on her lips. "Where are you from?" She teased. His feet balancing this way and that trying to weigh his options and the heavy tug upon his soul he could most indefinitely feel.  


He took a confident step forward closer to her "A long way from here." The way he smiled, looked upon her was--indescribable. She in turn smiled softly, her lips pressed together looking at him as they shared a silence between them, almost as if no words were ever needed between the pair. He did have an otherworldly aura about him, something the blonde couldn't quite put her finger on. 

Feeling strange to be drawn to such a strange man whose eyes twinkled as he looked upon her, the blonde giddily began to bid him farewell. "Well, goodnight" She said walking past him starting to leave to continue on with her day. 

The stranger's lips twitched against the corners of his grin in a familiar bitter fondness to himself, he bit his lip slightly before speaking words that came from his very heart. "Why think separately of this life and the next" Heels stopped instantly on the pavement as the blonde beauty felt herself stopped almost by another force entirely her breath caught in her lungs. "When one is born from the last." Those words struck something deep within in her, it terrified her at first, but she found herself bravely turning around to look at the man whose eyes locked instantly with her own, his face stricken with romanticism.  
How did he know? She could only think to herself before speaking softly to the stranger. "That's my favorite poem" She breathed out softly.

A sad, but delighted expression was plastered on the man's face as he stepped closer to her once again. "It speaks to you of yearning." He said all too knowingly. The stranger knew this himself the meaning of these words. The phrase itself struck a cord within his heart himself giving an even harsher pull at his chest. "Of one soul pleading to another." 

He indeed looked pleading himself, this man was unexpected. His motions were all that of a determined fellow, but his eyes so sad almost in a way..lost. He looked upon her as if she were the answer to all the questions he could ever have in life. Even this fact should could not fight a strange force from telling him her name. She felt she could not refuse him even if she wanted to. "I'm Mina" Shyly she smiled lightly as shifting her weight between each of her feet unsure what to expect as an answer from him. 

A gloved hand slipped between them taking her hand into his own bringing it gingerly to his lips. "Vlad" His voice practically sang out before kissing her fingers lovingly. His eyes never leaving hers as he did this, then lowering her hand before letting go. 

She looked upon him almost in clarity, there was familiarity. The way his broken eyes looked upon her own it gave her such sorrow to see the man this way. She commented him on his beautiful accent, it was completely different from what she has heard before around these parts. He smiled shyly looking down at his feet then back to her eyes trying to settle the rapid beating in his chest that sped up immensely as he chuckled at her starry eyed comments. She was drawn to him. Smiling at her offer for a cup of tea at the café round the corner, the male was more than happy to oblige. With her leading the way he followed at her side, his hands behind his back as they went for a stroll down the block laughing at the variety of small talk passing between them. 

As they walked step by step along the stone path, the man had a sudden forceful tug in his chest almost as if it was trying to guide him somewhere. Another path? Impossible. This was most indefinitely Mirena before him causing this pull on his heart. "Vlad?" Looking down to the curious blue eyed girl, he shook his head.  
"It's nothing." He reassured her glancing up past her unwillingly, his eyes landed on a figure in the background walking with a powerful stride, stopping tying up his long platinum hair. With books tousled in one hand and a cup of tea in the other the figure balanced himself. Unable to stop his eyes, they wandered over the tall well figured blonde who was dressed wonderfully well in a light gray blazer paired with slacks and a matching dress shirt. He looked regal, untouchable as he began elegantly starting again his walk with a slight arrogance through the busy crowd on the street. There was a scent in the air, something he couldn't quite place in the mixed smells of flowers, fish, and pastries around him. The man winced as the sudden pain to his chest hitting him like an electric wave coursing through his body. He could hear Mina question him with worry at what had taken his focus and apparently caused him a twitch of pain. He could see her look around in concern at what she was not seeing that took his attention. Grabbing her hand quickly he lead her behind a building hiding behind the pillar. Swiftly, he stole a peek at the beautiful man once more and a clash of brown and blue locked briefly for a moment confirming that connection, giving his eyes a jolt of life. All too quickly his gaze tore away to look to Mina who was tugging on his jacket's sleeve in concern asking if everything was alright. Nodding, not trusting his voice that moment, he desperately looked back for the male to see he had disappeared from sight. 

The pull, that desperate tug on his very soul...it wasn't to his Mirena at all, it was to that man. It was that blonde haired beauty with dark eyebrows and piercing blue eyes who only his soul knew the name of. Unfortunate as he tried, Vlad's mind was lost to the missing pieces he felt himself oh so desiring to know further on what was causing such a reaction within him. What exactly it was that was overcoming the love for this woman beside him. Looking to Mina, his once wife and love Mirena, he smiled reassuringly and redirected them to the café. "Not to worry my lady." Stepping up to the door he held it open politely for her to enter, gifting her with a charming smile as he did so. Before entering himself he stole a quick glance to the spot where the blonde male once stood, where his soul was calling him to follow. He'd be sure to find that shining star again, but first things first he thought as his tongue glided against his sharped canines before directing his gaze back inside the cafe. Looking before him he couldn't stop himself from smiling at his beautiful Mina before taking a step forward towards her entering the café letting the door fall to a close behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3   
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated~


	2. Warning Sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pull in the right direction could also be the path to destruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 Here we go Chapter 2~ I couldn't resist finishing this chapter :D So a little extra chapter before I update next ~;)
> 
> **Also: If there is any typos please forgive me. I usually reread and such before hand, but was so excited I wanted to post asap. So, don't worry about those they will be taken care of.

Listening to his Mina talk about herself and her job, whatever came to her mind really, the dark haired male couldn't keep his thoughts focused on a single word. The ache in his chest remained unfulfilled as he sat there letting his fingertips brush along the rim of his cup of tea. Vlad was confused as to why he wasn't more attentive to push his thoughts onto listening to his love. She was her, there was no doubt-however, the male couldn't identify why deep down he felt this strange underlying feeling. With his Mirena right in front of him, he felt deep down, he did not love her new form Mina. Just meeting her he felt such a spark of connection, but that is all it was. A connection of just two mere souls meeting again over time he could sense that now, but why was his heart telling him he should have followed the male he spotted before entering the café? He had never met the man before in his life-right? "Vlad?" Oh right, how impolite of him- 

"Yes, Mina? My apologies, my thoughts were slipping away from me." He smiled pleasantly at her own cheery face. Goodness she was still so beautiful, just as much as the day she was taken from him. The memory of her lying dead in his arms was still a fresh one that had come to his mind quite frequently. He looked back down to his tea that remained untouched after what was now hours of their small talk in the small cafe. Swallowing a breath of air he felt the burning dryness of his throat that desired to be quenched squeezing tightly. 

She waved her hand reassuring him it was quite alright, taking notice of his still untouched drink she questioned. "Do you not like the tea? Aren't you parched?"Concerned, Mina rested her hand onto Vlad's own that were still gloved. He did not flinch, but he held an amused grin on his lips as he stared at his tea. 

Parched? He was downright thirsty he couldn't help the little grin that slipped over his features before looking up to speak to only catch his tongue as his vision narrowed to her pulsing points of blood flow. Slipping his hand away from hers quite quickly, Vlad chuckled his eyes trailing to the clock resting on the wall of the establishment behind her. Time. Perhaps they were only meant to be for one lifetime together. He could not help but realize this now as this scene seemed to fall into place. He could not be selfish to keep her when he knew deep down his own feelings for Mina were not true unlike her prior life. The woman before him was not his Mirena, and his heart was not calling to hers anymore, why he would soon understand, but he knew deep down. Deep down the male knew he had to set her free, only then could he pursue what this other force was trying so desperately to tell him. Standing up he held out his hand in a gentleman like manner. "May I talk to you Mina? Privately?" His eyes gleamed letting his charm take over, he need to do this to give their time together proper closure. 

Nodding with a meek smile, the blonde took his hand letting him lead her outside into the now early night air. His feet seemed to dance along the pavement guiding her to the garden outside the city square. Sitting down upon one of the secluded benches hidden throughout the floral garden he invited her to join him which she happily did as such. 

Assured they were alone, it was then Vlad spoke. "Mina, I must say these words for I wish to set you-us free." He joined her hands in his own looking into her blue eyes. "You won't understand what I'm about to say, but please-oh please listen to me.." Mina did not make a sign to speak, her face however held utter confusion at his words. "I will always love you, deep down that love we had once was very much real." Mina made way to speak, but found herself unable to utter a single word to interrupt him on what nonsense he was speaking of. They had just met, whatever could he be going on about? "Your sacrifice to me, for our son. It was the ultimate seal of my fate to this life." He reached a hand to brush her hair from her face as he had done many times during their time together. Vlad's smile held such turmoil as he tenderly rubbed her hand with his thumb before speaking once more. "I release you from that burden. Forgive me." He suddenly pulled her close hugging her tightly to his chest in such a loving embrace. 

Mina was at a loss on what to do, she was utterly confused. The poor woman couldn't even speak to try and understand. What was he talking about?-Their son?-Sacrifice? What- Her thoughts were cut off however by a soft kiss pressing lovingly to her neck, she could feel Vlad's uneven breathing deeping inhaling her scent. Vlad sensed her fear, he so desperately wanted to sink his fangs into her neck just one last time, no-he told himself. That was the one mistake he didn't want to make. He would not drink from her, this needed to end properly, he owed her that respect. This was Mina, Mirena was long gone. She was gone. He reminded himself of his cause before letting his fangs curl back into his mouth as he pulled away. "I want to...extremely so, but I promised you." Vlad said more to himself than to her. Looking into her eyes sadly he brushed her cheeks with his knuckes savoring the touch. "You aren't mine anymore Mirena." 

Trying to protest, Mina felt a sudden rush fuse into her mind blanking her thoughts. White light, that’s all she could see, think of, even hear in the silence. There was a feeling of a gentle caress against her cheek in farewell? When her vision cleared she looked around seeing she was in the town's garden. What was she doing here? Wasn't she picking up flowers for her daughter's recital? Strange. 

Vlad told himself that was the last he would ever see of Mina. He bid his final farewell to a woman who he saw again by chance, he would have to thank fate for that grace of closure. Looking up into the night sky to the stars glistening he knew there was something missing, something he was forgetting. His hand instinctively rested on his chest over his unbeating heart which to this moment since this morning hasn't ceased to ache with that aggressive pull towards his new path, new adventure. Now, he was ready to follow. 

As he walked the streets of the night he felt his hunger grow more insatiable as the night went on. It had been so long since he last fed, and he was feeling that burn even more fiercely now that he resisted sinking his fangs into Mina's neck. His eyes studied the small collections of people along the sidewalk trying to choose a candidate. Eventually his eyes fell upon a woman alone before him. She was dressed hardly anything out of the ordinary, plain jeans paired with a t-shirt and cardigan. She was most indefinitely going to provide a decent nourishment for him this night. Stepping up to her he 'accidently' ran into her backing away a step as they exchanged apologies. Poor thing, he thought to himself, this was the part he regretted the most. As he spoke fluidly, his voice oozing the pheromones that would entice her, tempt her of his entire being. It had not taken long before soon after he saw her body language change as he spoke sweetly to her. Letting his eyes rise to meet her own, Vlad hypnotized the woman, her mind easily falling prey to follow him to an alley. Within seconds of them being shrouded in darkness he quickly had her pressed against the wall instantly smelling the lust roll off her body as she grinded against him as he held her. Such lewd behavior, not that she knew what she was doing of course as he brushed her hair away from her neck. Not breathing so much as a word to her his fangs elongated to then monstrously latch into her flesh giving out a moan as her blood flowed down his throat. Her hands grasped onto him tightly as she arched in pleasurable pain. He paid no mind to the woman's actions nor too much on her obvious sounds passing by her lips. Sucking as gently as he could muster in his desperate haze he held back from his true nature. Suddenly with a hand in her hair and a sharp tug, he tore her away from his mouth when he felt he took enough. Vlad would never kill those he took from, this was only to survive nothing more. Looking at the puncture wounds displayed on her jugular, Vlad leaned forward extending his tongue to then lick along the two incisions healing them quickly. Staring at her shivering body he thanked the woman before releasing his control over her to then slip away. Seeing she was alone in an alley with no memory on how she got there, the girl stumbled out of the darkness to the sidewalk disoriented having not a clue of their exchange. 

Unlocking the door to his newly found apartment with his thirst now satisfied, Vlad grinned to himself letting out a pleased sigh of being full. Sure, food was a substance, but it was never enough to keep him alive and sustain his energy. Stripping himself of his coat he tossed it a single chair before kicking off his shoes. Vlad let himself fall back onto his bed, elegantly stretching his muscles before he began to allow his tired eyes to close in a serene state of peacefulness. 

It was dark, there was someone speaking gibberish. Vlad couldn't understand a damn word of whatever language this person was saying. Why can't they calm down and speak normal? They sounded hysterical, near a breaking point. A voice such as this, like an angel, should not sound so sad. It was so wrong. 

"Don't go." A voice spoke in a whisper to his ear. Don't go? Where was he going? He was just laying here. 

"You can't just make me love you and leave!" Harsh words however the voice behind them held emotions far from contempt. 

"I'll be alone again!" His chest ached at those words. 

"We need more tim-"Another voice cut off the angel. 

It was his own, coughing out weakly between panting breaths he heard himself say, "I love you." A declaration? To who? He felt a force squeeze at the heart in his chest, once more putting it into a frenzy as he tried to register what was happening. Before he could say anything more he felt weightless for a brief moment before a powerful jolt of electricity struck him to his core as a broken scream pierced his ears through the night. 

Jolting up in bed panting, gasping was more like it breathing in air like a fish out of water he looked to his clock beside him. 1:30, his clock read beside him in a bright digital red glow. It was still much too early to go into town, but that was not the worry on his mind. What was that? A dream? He had not dreamed in centuries, when he had dreamed at all they were hardly anything like what just occurred. What indeed? That very voice repeated over and over in his head making his heart fall down to the pit of his stomach within him giving him butterflies. 

With the rising of the morning sun, Thranduil looked out to his curtains where the small rays of light seeped into his dark room. Stepping up out of bed slowly his long blonde hair swayed gracefully along his shoulders to cascade down his back as he stood. His pajamas clung to his body as he walked to the window ever so slowly shuffling across the carpet. His hand reaching forward in swift motion he tugged back the curtain to let the light fill his bedroom. Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, Thranduil shivered as his blue eyes stared off looking out into the city bursting with life under the sun's rays. Pushing last nights thoughts off away from his heart and mind to be nothing more than a yearning fantasy, Thranduil took another deep breath turning around swiftly to resume his life. Peeling off his clothes, the tall elf stood proudly before he walked about his apartment beautifully naked letting the sun illuminate his pale skin. He looked even more ethereal in the sun's light while he walked to the bathroom. Turning on the shower head he stood back and waited letting it heat up to steam the mirror to a fog before then himself step inside. The water beat down upon his back in an intense heat, the prick of the droplets burning him. He did not fear the heat of the water, rather he embraced such a sting. It was a most welcomed pain to the elf, hardly to scale of a dragon's breath, that relaxed his aching muscles. Thranduil let his body arch ever so slightly as he embraced the caress of the insanely hot water gliding down his spine. Silently, he bent down reaching for his shampoo lathering up the long tresses of his hair before rinsing it beneath the imitation waterfall. He recalled his days in Mirkwood of his hot spring baths. My have times have changed. Continuing with conditioner, he treated his hair before then beginning to wash his body. He let his hands wander across his skin scrubbing away any impurity of filthiness upon him. Feeling his cheeks flush in a heated blush, he tilted back his head savoring the feel of the water rinsing his hair. 

As the water rolled sensually down his neck, back, and chest his senses heightened. His eyes when reopened, if anyone were there to see, were glazed over with desire. Could he?-He thought to himself briefly as a hand began to wander across his chest brushing over his pectorals. He really shouldn't. However, his other hand began to trace itself down his hips barely touching his member before he jolted forward removing his hands all together bracing himself against the wall in frustration. This was beneath him, it was merely pleasure that he sought, this would not have been the first time he would have done this so what was eating at him. He couldn't explain the insatiable need, the want, to do this. His hand reached downwards once more letting his hand fully grasp himself while he let out a groan at the contact. His heated face pressed against the cold tiles of the shower wall his dark eyebrows furrowed at his internal fight with himself to finish what he started. Gritting his teeth he slowly gave himself a testing motion of friction earning himself a shutter to shake through his body as the scorching water burned along his now sensitive back. As Thranduil bit his lip to allow his hand to jerk his hardened cock, he let out a soft whimper. 

Internally, the former Elvenking was fighting himself. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he found himself not wanting to fight. In fact, after a few steady strokes he found himself wanting to give into the heat, the pleasure. His eyes slipped shut as he began to swiftly pump himself in a fast fluid motion no longer caring about his shame nor pride. It was nothing compared to making love, this would pale in any comparison, but it gave him that fulfillment if even for that moment. His hips thrust into his hand as he began to pant in a heaving breath of moans as tears came to his eyes. This was wrong. This wasn't what he wanted. Hand working on its own accord, his body bent forward as he came from his ministrations a choked sob passing from his lips. His body shook lightly as he struggled to keep his composure. As quickly as those emotions, of what he felt was betrayal, came they left him with his emotionless mask. Cleaning himself up as well as any traces of his act, he stepped out of the shower wrapping his body with a towel his posture reading that of arrogance. However, his eyes held that of a broken man who was hiding his 'ugly, filthy' body from the world with his towel unlike when he first entered that shower. Stepping about his apartment to the different extravagant rooms, Thranduil dressed himself in a casual gray business suit prepared to step out into the world once more. His mind blank, he gathered himself and his things before exiting his apartment all things of last night and this morning forgotten as he exited out that door. He would not fall prey to the tricks that came with mourning, he was stronger than that. 

Walking alone was something he was accustomed to. He did not have friends, hardly what you could call acquaintances. He even could have tried to love again, but what could would that do for him? That would give him only the heartache of betrayal to his wife and Bard, but also the familiar sting of great loss he would not survive should it happen again. There was no point to welcoming in anyone else to his life to only lose them in the blink of an eye. 

As the day wore on, he felt an unhealthy sense in the air as the skies began to cloud over. How strange. Thranduil thought to himself as looking to the clouds covering the sky, all the while moving on not caring much for the change of weather. Proudly he walked throughout the city, keeping his mind busy as he could with errands. All day he had a weird feeling tugging at him. The elfling kept ignoring those feelings convinced they were nothing but reactions from last night's nightmare. It was in that moment he began to cross the street that he felt a jolt of electricity rush through his being making him drop his bags to the ground. Getting over the initial shock of such a colliding force he knelt not saying a word of apology to whatever idiot ran into him. Sighing he reached down to pick up his shopping bags and books to see someone reach down and assist him. "Here, let me help you." 

That voice made Thranduil's blood run cold in fear as he froze still, he didn't dare look up as they grabbed his bags and books to then hold a hand out for him to take. Slowly, the elf looked up- 

Vlad thought it was rather foolish move about in daylight, but he just had to get answers. Reaching a hand to the sky he covered the sun with scattered clouds making it safer for him to walk out into the street verses hiding under the shop awnings. He was determined, he needed to see where this feeling lead him and he had a sneaking suspicion it would lead him to that tall blonde. The closer he seemed to get, the harder it was for him to breathe. It was almost as if the air was slowly suffocating him with each step in the right direction he took. Looking across the crosswalk, he saw him. Getting a better look at the man he saw he was indeed as beautiful as he imagined. He held a certain dangerous aura about him, very much lethal. The way his dark brows furrowed looking up at the traffic lights tapping his foot away dressed in his fancy suit to go what looked like was shopping? Hysterical. Dressed to impress he supposed. 

The crosswalk changed colors allowing pedestrians to walk across the street. That creature was coming right for him, something in him made his body move on his own accord. Instinctively he rushed to the blonde, who too distracted by his thoughts to pay attention, crashing straight into him. As their bodies touched he felt a zap of energy pass through him ceasing that pull of direction he had felt since yesterday. Opening his eyes that he didn't remember shutting Vlad gasped. Everything around him seemed different. The smells, the colors, everything was heightened in clarity to him. Looking down to the blonde beneath him who was already starting to grab his belongings, Vlad bent down assisting him. "Here, let me help you." He said kindly before grabbing the remainder of the other's bags and books standing up to extend his hand to the male who had yet to move from his seemingly frozen position on the sidewalk. After a brief moment a hand slipped into his own as his eyes locked with those beautiful blues he knew he couldn't have imagined, Vlad felt a warmness overtake him. 

It was Bard, it had to be, he thought as he was helped to his stand. There was no mistaking that charming Welsh accent let alone his unmistakable facial features. The man's hair was shorter, held less gray in its roots. His beard was very much styled and trimmed compared to the rough one he had before. No, this couldn't be. Thranduil's brows furrowed as he tugged his hand away. This man couldn't be his love, his dragonslayer, his Bard. The elf felt himself breaking inside as he tried to rationalize this-person before him. It was impossible, for Bard had died with Thranduil mourning at his death bed centuries ago.

_// And I'll use you as a warning sign//_  
_//That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind//_  
_//And I'll use you as a focal point//_  
_//So I don't lose sight of what I want//_  
_//And I've moved further than I thought I could//_  
_//But I missed you more than I thought I would. //_  


In the city of Dale, there was no singing no dancing, the city seemed much like it did when Smaug attacked. Only, it was not empty. No, the mourning this day was for their beloved King who in his old age was resting upon his death bed his children and not so secret lover, King Thranduil of Mirkwood at his side. The now frail king and his family of children and grandchildren had already bid their goodbyes. It was far too much to experience. Thranduil however, barely made it in time for this private moment. He was experiencing his own conflicts inside he was filled with self-hatred. He tried best he could, he searched high and low for something, anything to prolong his relationship with his love, Bard. Both Bard, and himself deep down knew they would never be ready for this. In a panic he rode straight to Dale upon hearing that Bard had taken ill. Immediately entering the room he rushed to his lover's side clinging to his hand as if it were his very own lifeline. Bard's skin was wrinkled, hair white as the snow dusted with charcoal grays whisped throughout the strands. His eyes looked tired, exhausted like he was barely holding on. They spoke together, spoke fondly of their many whimsies of their earlier days together. Thranduil was scared. Even Bard dozed off briefly he panicked calling out for him only for the now old man to smile his way reassuringly, the time hasn't come yet for him. It was when Thranduil was reading aloud one of their old letters to one another that Bard began coughing up blood in a fit, his forehead slick with sweat from a heated fever. This couldn't be it. He wouldn't let it. The elf held tightly to Bard's hand as he commanded healers to enter the room. Speaking his fluent elven tongue he began to get hysterical as he begged them to do something to save him. He felt Bard's hand over top his own rubbing his thumb lovingly, those brown eyes told him all he needed to know. This was it...the price of loving a mortal. Their 'gift' was his undoing.

"Don't go" He begged in a whisper pressing his lips to Bard's delicate hand as he fought back tears. "Don't go where I can't follow you..." 

"Listen, Listen to me....Thranduil...there isn't much time I just-" 

Thranduil wouldn't have it. Shaking his head viciously before he looked up at his love, his eyes narrowed as tears streamed down his cheeks. "No. No, I won't accept that. You can't just make me love you and leave me..you-you can't leave." 

"I'm sorry." Bard panted weakly as his other hand lifted to caress the blonde's cheeks brushing away the tears he could before the elf overlapped that hand on his cheek intertwining their fingers. His eyes held such sadness themselves, he didn't want to leave Thranduil nor his children, but fate was calling for him. 

"I'll be all alone again! I'll be alone again!" Thranduil's glamour fell revealing his ugly scar as the emotional dam broke. Even his blind eye shown his pain. Bard's hand did not budge from Thranduil's face as the scar appeared. The dragonslayer felt such sorrow seeing the elf in so much pain at what he was doing to him. 

Bard felt guilt eat at him on the inside knowing he was abandoning him, he knew what they were getting into when they started this, he was just as much to blame. "Please forgive me." He was just greedy like mortals are, he just didn't care, he loved the Elvenking so much it was worth the unavoidable pain for the years of good.  
Thranduil was pleading, begging with fate not to take him just yet. Just a little more time. "We just need more tim-" 

Bard cut him off, his voice shaky with his final breath. "I love you." He breathed out slowly in almost a whisper, his hands that were in Thranduil's grasps went limp and cold to the touch, this was death. 

The hands of his lover falling from his hold the Elvenking then broke out in violent broken up scream. His head fell against Bard's chest. There was no comfort, there was no warmth, but he did not move and no one dared to touch him or the body. He lay there for hours before he finally emerged from the champers, his face masked in an unreadable expression. The only evidence of his mourning, was his tired bloodshot eyes. 

He saw Bard in everything he did, everywhere he went. There wasn't a moment in the day where he didn't think of him. Even as time moved on his kind sailed to the west, he couldn't do it. He wanted to, oh so how he wanted to be reunited with his wife and son, but he didn't dare move past the dock to step onto the boat. When his kind beckoned out for him to board he shook his head walking away back into the forests. Arriving back home he was alone. Looking upon the elven gate-the entrance to his realm now known as Eryn Lasgalen, The Wood of Greenleaves, after the war of the ring. He stepped up onto the path seeing his wife's statue he had made of her memory. Falling to his knees he struggled to breath as he felt himself breaking inside. Looking to his wife's face carved in the stone he stood tall, masking his emotions as he did upon her passing. It would hurt less not to feel at all, he let the ice encase his heart once again in darkness. Even as time passed, his kind passed into childish legend, he survived. 

Thranduil endured time, countless pain of memories, he would hide away and become unfeeling until his eyes fell briefly on a familiar pair of honey brown eyes centuries later awakening him to remember what exactly it was he has wanted...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~ Kudos and Comments =fic life~ <3 
> 
> Hope you guys like it so far :)


	3. Strong Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for keeping along with this fic everyone <3 I am glad to get this chapter out there so I can get on the road of stuff I realllyyyyyy want to do~ <3 
> 
> Kudos and Comments keep fic alive! Thank you <3

Looking down upon the beautiful man before him, Vlad couldn't explain the sudden warm beat ghosting over his long dead excuse of a heart. Such piercing blue eyes would haunt his mind engraving their appearance in his memory for eternity ,he thought to himself seeing the other stare at him. There was such an expression in those frozen over sea of blue, one he had not seen worn before. Behind that cold demeanor that looked so coldly upon him, there was an unexplained sense of fragility he could feel running through his very core in electric charges. "We should watch our step."His lips then smiled charmingly his manners coming to light as he helped the blonde to his feet. While he did this, the prince's vision began to briefly blur shaking his gaze- 

_A laugh range in his ears. It was not a common one would hear in most conversations. No-there was something unique about such an amused beautiful laugh instantly known to him it was a rare sound. That voice was saying something to him, every sound was muffled in his ears, his vision only seeing darkness. He heard his own joyful chuckle filling the air. He was not known for sharing such an insight to his personality. A privilege only known to his family and on true rare occurrence a friend so, why such a happiness ringing in the air? Slowly, his vision cleared from the darkness giving Vlad a hazy view of a figure before it was taken away in a blur of light before his eyes._

Looking around analyzing his whereabouts he took in sight of the blonde staring at him rather oddly, he must have looked strange. "Best not to worry," Did he say that for the beauty or himself? He bent down politely to press his lips to the male's hand in formality. Close to the skin, he breathed in the smell of what he realized was a very intoxicating scent emitting itself from the male, before that slim hand was suddenly ripped away from his gentle hold. His eyebrow raised in both curiosity and amusement of question as his gaze wandered over the man who kept his hands close to his chest holding his things in a fuss. Did his allure of vampiric charm not work on this mortal? My, my this is new, he smirked to himself. "My apologies, " he began. "Old habit. Perhaps as a token of apology you might give me the pleasure of taking you to dinner." He watched the beautiful male before him turn his gaze away to his right in thought. As he did this, Vlad took notice of the other's very finely tipped ears peaking their way through the long no doubt silken tresses. Quite strange, the vampire thought to himself logging that information away for now as he awaited the man's decision. 

This man, his-Bard, his manners they were so..developed. Not that his dragonslayer didn't have manners of his own, but those words seemed very much so practiced and well rehearsed. "For what purpose?" He said in a steady arrogant voice as his frost covered eyes narrowed looking upon this man before him not giving into whatever trickery fate was playing on him. Be firm, he told himself he needed to keep his distance from this possible imposter. 

"Purpose?" The prince had never had such a such a question thrown at him. No one refused him since his changing nor hardly before, his entirety was that of a predator everything about him inviting. Vlad kept his smile pleasantly placed upon his lips not quite ready to back down and away from the blonde who was the missing piece to the tug on his soul. "What is so wrong with asking someone out for nice dinner? Especially someone so beautiful like yourself that I have so rudely run into. Wouldn't you agree that a conversation between two people reasonably over dinner sounds lovely?" His accent rolling off his tongue in a beautiful elegant confidence. 

Thranduil felt a strange shutter go down his spine. There was peculiar feeling rolling in on his heart, clenching tight, making his thoughts a little hazy. Suddenly, the thought that going for a quick dinner with this man who resembled his past lover wouldn't be all bad? "What's your name?" He asked in fear at the other's answer, his heart racing hearing only Bard's name bouncing off the waves of his thoughts. His face remained calm, cold, and quite emotionless as he spoke to him.  


Vlad's eyes peaked in interest. Such a surprise that this man could resist his supernatural powers of suggestion for so long, his eyes gleamed seeing that it was however taking a slow toll on the blonde. Almost like an X-ray his eyes studied over the male's chest seeing his heart beat rapidly the blood flow pumping strong with nervousness though his expression was anything but. He let his grin widen ever so slightly before answering the male. "Vlad." He extended his gloved hand slowly to the him. "Yourself?"  


Thranduil nearly felt his breath catch in his throat. Vlad...not Bard. He swallowed slowly looking down at the male's hand as letting himself fall back into his comfortable arrogance, he joined their hands in a slight shake. "Thranduil." He spoke without much thought, names hold power he knew this, but Bard's face gracing this man made his worries falter. 

A spark cast over in Vlad's heart, what was-Shaking his thoughts away he studied long over the male's strong face defined expression. The name he was given, he could not think of any other name sweeter to be assigned to such an interesting person. "Thranduil? Suits you." He said releasing the Thranduil's hand thinking to himself that he regretted releasing that warmth. Just the feel of how the other's name rolled off his tongue gave him such a feeling hibernated in his being. "Shall we go?" He suggested as beginning to walk down the street hands clasped together behind his back to have other join at his side slowly. 

Such a strange man this Vlad, Thranduil found himself thinking. There were many things that were heartwarming to see similar to his Bard his features of course, but there was much more. His laugh, his smile, and his charm. However, much though similar was quite different upon first impressions. This man, Vlad, he had a sense of confidence in himself that his former lover did not. His accent, though very much like Bard's seemed slightly different in origin as he spoke. So many things the same, surely upon more discovering he would find more different. How could he believe that this man was his Bard? Could it even be possible? 

After having, to what Thranduil was surprised was a pleasant dinner, the pair walked out of the restaurant walking the stone paved street. He could hardly deny that it was wonderful, he felt a twinge of guilt, where does he go from here? Thranduil did know, that he was not willing to let Bard slip through his fingers again, there was no denying this much longer. Even if he wasn't his once love, the elf could not help but feel selfish, to have something to hold onto if only for a little while. 

"Would it be too forward of me to ask to call upon you again, Thranduil?" Thranduil could walk away right now and spare himself the pain of this false relationship would give him if he did this. It was selfish, to use the male before him for company all because he had his former lover's habits and face, but in truth he was lonely.  


Trying to play off his deeply hidden emotions Thranduil tugged out his cell phone opening up a page for a new contact. "Not at all. This was rather—enjoyable." He said softly his eyes gleaming in a flirtatious glow, old habits. 

Grinning himself at the other's gleam of playfulness Vlad reached for Thranduil's phone swiftly typing in his phone number before holding it out for the other to take. As the blonde reached for his phone, the male tugged it away in a tease. "Just 'enjoyable'? " He smiled playfully in a tease testing him out. Vlad couldn't explain this freedom he felt, it was as if he was standing on air. 

Thranduil's eyes widened briefly as the other taunted him before he then asked softly, "Let me ask, Where would you see this going Vlad for me to think it anything but?" 

"I believe in fate." Vlad said making Thranduil internally cringe at the word, oh he loathed it. However, Vlad found himself speaking rather truthfully on why he did not want to let this handsome man to exit his life. "I believe our meeting was no accident." He chuckled before shaking his head to himself at his next statement. "You must think me mad. However, "He passed back the other's phone to him. "I see much in our future."  


Thranduil couldn't listen to this. Why was he still standing there? He should run, how could the other be so confident after just meeting? Future? What future could they have? Their time together would be so fleeting, there would be nothing but pain in their future. Though, he knew he would do anything for this man should he ask for it. That moment, he wanted it, whatever he could get from Vlad being Bard's look-a-like. Call him a whore, a mad man rushing into a possible blooming relationship for only destruction, but he desperately wanted the other madly in that moment to get back some sort of comfort of the past. His hand slipped easily into Vlad's to take his phone he bit his lip fighting back those urges. He had to be sure, he couldn't just rush into things simply because of how much they were alike...not even for how perfectly their hands fit together, his own remembering the touch. "Then I'll call you." He nodded his hand unmoving in Vlad's grasp. 

"I shall wait for it." Vlad gently lifted Thranduil's hand to his lips for a second attempt with a gleam in his eye, he knew he had caught him. "Til then, Thranduil." He said before pressing a soft kiss to the male's hand before softly letting it go. 

Clutching his phone in his hand, Thranduil felt the warm from the other's kiss crawl up under his skin. "Yes." He said taking a step back feeling suddenly defensive. "Goodnight." He said turning away walking back to his apartment, his heart beating in an insane rate. 

Standing now alone watching the tall male he now knew as Thranduil walk away, Vlad grinned. "My what you do to me.." He said pressing a hand over his chest where he thought he felt a beat, but alas nothing. He could only wonder what fate would have in store for them. The walk home was not long, he savored the night's glowing stars. This night, he couldn't help but stare up at those beauties up there shining so bright in the darkness. After arriving home and taking a cleansing shower, Vlad climbed up into bed stretching his muscles. Letting his eyes close in a humm, he let himself be consumed by the dreams... 

_"B—d. B-r-. Bar-." A muffled voice spoke to him. "Ba-r-? B-rd? Bard?" His vision cleared slightly as a name was spoken. "There he is." Looking at the distorted blurred vision before him his eyes tried to recognize who was stood there. "Sleeping in such a way is bound to hurt your neck Dragonslayer." His vision playing out like a movie through his eyes , his body got up to stand where with a few blinks of clarity he was staring at a river on the edge of a forest. Turning around he saw Thranduil, dressed in numerous no doubt expensive fabrics and drapes of accessory. What was this dream? The blonde looked at him so fondly, they way he smiled was something he felt deep down was a rare and precious thing to witness. He looked down to his shoes where he was dressed himself in a simple designed robe of sorts. "Bard? Are you alright?" Bard? He looked up to the well dressed image of Thranduil before him. Who was he talking to? A gentle hand pressed against his where it pet lightly along some scruff he felt he had along his jaw. "Melet-"_

Vlad woke up panting to feel an obscene amount of sweat covering his body, his hand instinctively hovered over his heart when suddenly his eyes widened. For a brief moment he felt it, a small beat coming from his chest. Fading away it was gone now, but it had been there, it was real-for he felt it. Running a hand through his hair anxiously he proceeded to rest back against the pillows, his mind wandering restlessly in an endless search of his thoughts for answers. 

It was a week later when Vlad saw he had a voicemail from Thranduil to catch a movie. His lips curled in an amused grin at the excitement within him at the sound of the male's voice playing over recording in a slight professional call. He had anxiously awaited the blonde's call for them to meet once again for that whole week near desperately. Throughout that week, Vlad was plagued with dreams of what he could only describe as imaginative fantasy of reality. The prince simply brushed off the haunting visions in his thoughts as unfulfilled wants to see Thranduil once more, but everything he experienced within those dreams they felt all too real. 

Brushing the nonexistent dirt off his shirt he looked at the number glowing upon his phone's screen resting upon his crossed legs a gleam playing in his eyes. Such a minx Thranduil was for making him wait for his call. Vlad hadn't even gone out to feed for he was always previously stuck in a dream for hours upon end or staring upon his phone waiting pushing off his much needed meal. Of course he could eat normal food, but that never filled him he would always have to return to blood to restore his energy. After finally returning the blonde's call making all the arrangements, he stood stretching his limbs rolling his shoulders. 

Stepping upon the sidewalk block away from the movie theater, Thranduil saw Vlad was already there standing under the glistening yellow entry lights. The blonde smiled to himself softly upon seeing him smile his way, even after so many years that very smile made his heart quicken in excitement. His expression poised and controlled as he stepped closer to the building. 

"Good evening," The dark haired male's voice chimed at him as taking his hand in his own guiding him to the door. "I've already bought our tickets."  


Thranduil nodded at the male's words as trying to keep his wits internally about him. His eye's glanced about the crowds as Vlad, his Bard, guided him to their door. A gut wrenching feeling ate deep inside his stomach creating a lump in his throat. He knew it was wrong, this was wrong to selfishly use this man to fill the void of Bard deep down. However, Thranduil knew that there was something through Vlad he could not let go even if he tried. 

The movie itself had been decent, though Thranduil found himself thinking much on how unrealistic much of the fighting was. He had seen wars and bloodshed, movies like this did not do those horrors justice. He had done so well through the flick until- the fire. 

It had been a brief scene, but when a man had caught fire in an explosion running about Vlad couldn't help but notice the blonde beside him tense up. Perhaps it was a reflex to such a noise, but after sneaking a glance to Thranduil he could see his heart was rapidly beating in tensed fear. Something about the way the male clenched his teeth as if he was trying to keep himself together under that emotionless expression made Vlad reach forward taking that clenched fist into his hold. Taking that hand to his lips he leaned down gently pressing a kiss to those fingers in attempts to relax whatever worries were troubling the male. Emotionless he was himself through the entire movie, feeling nothing upon looking at those people die he knew he couldn't ignore such reactions from the man beside him. 

After the movie, the pair simply walked under the night sky talking about anything and everything. Both were content with the other's company until Thranduil thought it might be wise for him to go home. After which, Vlad insisted on walking him home.Each step closer to his home, Thranduil couldn't help but want more from this night than the cards laid out before them. Reaching the door to his building, he turned to Vlad about to invite him up, when his hand was grabbed once again the man bending over to kiss his knuckles. "Good night Thranduil." He said softly before stepping back waiting for the other to walk in. Nodding, he turned away in a huff going inside his eyebrows furrowed before moving to his penthouse frustrated. This was karma hitting back at him, he should have known better. 

Vlad wasn't clueless, he knew of the male's intentions it was a modern aspect, but call him old fashioned he wanted to know him more first. He felt something strong with Thranduil moments upon meeting, he could sense that, but he wasn't going to push that away. That factor aside, he realized tonight that he could barely make it through a movie without bouncing on the other. The strong scent emitting off the blonde made him near lose himself, he didn't know if he wanted to kiss him, fuck him, drain every last drop of blood from him or all the above. 

Huffing a deep breath of air upon seeing the other leave up into building he jumped as the strike of no doubt anger as that door shut he felt himself get a tad light headed. Moving swift, he forced himself to get home, falling into his apartment he grasped at his chest in a burning pain. Letting himself lean against the wall to his apartment heavily breathing gasping to get some sort of relief of the sudden rush to his head before collapsing to the floor.

_Children's voices ringing in his head._  
_A horrible roar of a beast echoed_  
_Millions of faces playing before his eyes—all of them familiar to him._  
_"Da!"_  
_"Bowman"_  
_"Dragonslayer"_  
_"King"_  
_"Bard."_

Jumping up at the start, Vlad's eyes widened in a red glow before settling back. His throat was parched, he looked to the time. He felt the internal battle of rushing to Thranduil's side or staying to deal with this emotion himself. He was proper, did he not push away the blonde to keep his older morals? Fuck it. Vlad quickly bolted out his door into the late afternoon air his form bursting into a pack of bats flying into the sky swarming vastly towards the blonde's apartment. The bats forming back into his body he knocked on the door quickly, his chest giving off that false sense of beat while his eyes narrowed in on the door.

Thranduil was in the midst of getting ready for work upon hearing someone bang on his door. His eyebrows furrowing in agitation he dropped both his dress shirts to the floor as he rushed to the door opening it about to tell off whoever was bothering him when suddenly-

_**Like a moth I'm drawn in to your flame**_  
_**you say my name, but it's not the same.**_  
_**You look in my eyes, I'm stripped of my pride.**_  
_**And my soul surrenders, and you bring my heart to it's knees**_

  


As soon as the blonde opened the door, Vlad immediately with unhuman speed pressed Thranduil forcefully against the wall joining their lips as shutting the door in one fluid motion locking it with a flick of the wrist. He let his hands wander down to the blonde's waist pressing hard into the flesh before scooping up under his thighs lifting him into his arms.  


Thranduil's eyes widened as he was quickly forced against the wall of his apartment, his lips immediately occupied. That quick of a movement was unnatural, he soon realized before connecting to his brain that Vlad, his once Bard, was kissing him. Not having much of a moment to think, his body was reacting instantly to the male's touches in recognizing reaction. When being lifted up onto Vlad's waist he let his legs wrap around him tightly pulling him closer, melding their bodies while returning the heated kiss passionately.  


He growled tugging off Thranduil's shirt he let his hands glide up his sides before lifting the tall male off the wall carrying him in his arms kissing his lips then his jaw as his eyes darted around analyzing the place. Quickly spotting the bedroom he glided to a door with Thranduil in his arms kicking it down to toss the man to his bed. Legs still around his waist he pulled and tugged at the blonde's pants and undergarments yanking them off discarding them to the floor before climbing over him as taking off his coat. He couldn't control himself looking down upon this male's perfect body, there was too much familiarity in this, he knew exactly where the other liked to be touched. 

Thranduil gasped as he was tossed in a heap to his bed, his hair splayed everywhere around him as he looked up into the other's hunger filled eyes helping him take off his pants. His body was completely heated and pulsing with want, never had he been one to beg for anything though in this moment he was damn near close. Fuck, who was he kidding, he would. The blonde hadn't been touched by another in centuries, not that he needed it, but his body was sensitive to the touch knowing it was former lover's touch by instinct. 

Vlad leaned back peeling his own black fitted deep v-neck off his body, his own lust was growing strong. He felt himself feeling everything. In past joining, his allure of what he was always drove everyone to respond and bend to his will, but with Thranduil. Thranduil, he knew hardly anything of his suggestive nature worked on him. Knowing this, Vlad was pleased to see that what was between them this moment was very much real. Rolling his hips in a teasing thrust forcefully between the blonde's thighs, Vlad joined their lips again breathing deep into their kiss. No words were spoken between them as they kissed and joined in caressing touches. The male was for once since his rebirth as a vampire feeling his control for sex, and blood, slipping. The visions dancing in blurred randomness was not helping him either. 

Thranduil let his hands glide up the man's chest, it was just as defined as it was back then, as if nothing had changed. His blue hues caught sight of the male's dip carved down his abdomen like an arrow into his trousers he nearly drooled in anticipation wondering if Bard's size went to this identical too. His hands curled along the lip on Vlad's trousers only to have himself pinned to the bed hands above his head with said smirking man above him. Silently Vlad joined their lips again before pulling away slowly looking into his eyes like a challenge as the grip on him was release for two of the male's fingers to press to his lips. Smirking himself he parted his lips peaking his tongue out to slide over Vlad's fingers before they were pressed inside his mouth making him let out a moan eyes rolling back slightly in excitement before looking back to the other before him. Letting his tongue glide over those fingers slowly, in a narrowing gaze they were all too quickly pulled from his mouth a trail of saliva trailing between them before breaking. 

Vlad's vision gleamed before him his cock twitching with anticipation at the male's sensual moan that escaped between those parted lips. He wanted to hear more, hear his voice break completely from his undoing. Smashing his lips against the male's own in a frenzy, he slipped his tongue past the barrier deepening their kiss while his sneaking fingers slipped between the blonde's thighs. Reaching closer with purpose, he swiped over the man's entrance feeling him twitch before he then pushed those fingers inside breaching him. 

Thranduil's breath hitched the other's fingers brushed over inside his walls before pushing in a slow burn deeper inside. He moaned softly while his legs trembled in soft spasms of need. He heard Vlad hum lightly as he thrust and stretched his fingers inside him, all too soon those fingers were tugged away from him. In a desired haze, Thranduil looked up to the other hearing rustling before he was quickly forced back down by a very strong hand on his chest. His body lifted up slightly he felt a burning press of the male's cock breaching his entrance. His hands quickly swung up to grab onto Vlad's back feeling himself hiss a moan before a quick thrust was force inside him making his back arch. His nails dug deep into the man's back as his spine kept arched over the sheets with head tossed back while his legs spread wide welcoming his member inside him. 

As he sheathed himself inside the blonde, Vlad felt his vision go blank for a moment before looking down at the beautiful creature legs parted were parted for him. Looking upon the male's beautiful fit body he jerked his hips forward in a thrust wasting no time only for both of them to groan in unison at that sweet heat and friction. As he rolled his hips angling to strike into the male he savored those sweet sounds he was forcing out of this stern man's mouth. After what he assumed was a quite appropriate thrust of rhythm he felt himself nearly halt his movements seeing the other's throat bare before him. He tried to shake his thirst again, but it was too strong this time. His mind was already cloudy, and he couldn't pull himself away as his fangs lengthen for him to stab his cock deep into the other as he latched his fangs sinking them into Thranduil's neck making his vision go white-

_Waterfalls sounded around him, He was looking upon his face in the reflections of the hot spring. He could see wrinkles and many gray hairs scattered along his much aging face. A pair of arms came from behind him wrapping around his torso tugging him back to a bare chest. "Meleth nin" A voice spoke softly tugging him away from the image._

As the blood filled his mouth falling onto his tongue his eyes dilated, what is...He gave a quick suck to the blood flowing freely from the wound gulping it down his parched throat. Vlad's eyes widened as another vision played before him.

_This place, Mirkwood Forest his mind recalled the name. He was amongst wet grass with fireflies dancing around himself and the male beneath him. What a creature his husband was splayed out for the night to see with the stars bearing witness to their joining now of what he could feel deep down was a union._

  
Thranduil's blood, was indescribable it gave him such a high from the mere taste alone, what was he? He thought to himself as taking another suck while he tugged back his hips only to snap them forward in a powerful jerk. It was then Vlad recalled Thranduil's strange ears, what exactly was he? He took a strong gulp pulling an extensive amount with such a suck to swallow it down which made the blonde moan wantonly. Whatever he was, he wasn't going to give up such drug.  


Vlad-he bit him, he was, drinking his blood. Blurred vision passed over his eyes as he felt himself start to roll like waves in and out of an electric high as the other began to pound with intense thrusts of speed into him snapping his hips. 

_Stop_ A voice from deep inside pleaded to him before his eyes went red, his hips began to move at inhuman speed drilling himself in a stabbing force inside Thranduil. The man's moans were loud, desperate wanting more his body was practically glowing with sweat, legs spreading wide for the other's cock. If he kept this up, would he kill him?  


"B..rd!" He heard through his thoughts lightly. What did he say? His breathing quickened suddenly as he looked down at Thranduil who's eyes seemed glossed over. "NGH!" He moaned loudly in a hazed scream before Thranduil's head fell back. "BARD!" Vlad's body halted in all movement. 

That name again....How did he know it?-

_He saw his son Ingris and his wife Mirena playing tag in their castle. Such laughter, such joy. The memory burned out to show three children, a boy and two girls. They were playing tag themselves running about a small shack of a home laughing. The youngest,...Tilda she ran giddly jumping into his lap. "Da! Save me!" She giggled with such joy and playful spirit._

_"Don't worry Darlin' I won't let them get you." He said tickling at her sides hugging her close to his chest before standing up swinging the child in the air laughing himself before quickly grabbing ahold of his other two bairns._

_A caress of hands in a meadow of woodland flowers intertwined as bodies pressed against one another, garments all around himself and who he saw upon opening his eyes was Thranduil smiling down at him before their lips joined softly_

  
_The feel of his eldest—Sigrid pressing a cloth along her father's whipped back covered in many lashes split in the skin. His face down he held back his pain for the sake of his children. He had to be strong for their sake with the familiarity of the whip clashing against his skin was one he was very familiar with his that life as well as his next. The burning reminder was always a sense when the Turks' had abused his young adult skin for his submission to their commands._  


_Shared kisses, warm embraces, growing children, a beautiful wife and then beautiful husband. Death and ruin._  


He was-...

  
_**And it's killin' me when you're away, I wanna leave and I wanna stay.** _  
_**And I'm so confused, So hard to choose.** _  
_**Between the pleasure and the pain.**_  
_**And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right.**_  
_**Even if I try to win the fight, my heart would overrule my mind.**_  
_**And I'm not strong enough to stay away**_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3 See you next time~ Hope to update again next week :)  
> Kudos and Comments keep the fanfic alive <3  
> I will be posting chapter pictures on my tumblr <3 chapter one is already available. (just doing aesthetics unless someone would like to draw something XD ) 
> 
> Tumblr Link: http://lilibunny.tumblr.com/


	4. Irresistible

_He was Bard. Bard was---_  


His mouth still latched upon the other's neck, his fangs deep inside the male's flesh as he realized this fact. Vlad was very still as every memory of his past life settled upon him. So much he had seen through all his life as Vlad that was so familiar as if he was reliving such memories. Bain, Sigrid, little Tilda...oh his beloved wife, his-Thranduil. He forced himself to pull back from Thranduil's neck ever so slowly he breathing heatedly against the skin, away from the intoxicating flavor of the male's blood. Gazing down at his love, he felt his chest begin to ache at the sight as if remembering his prior life of Bard gave him such sorrow seeing him in such a state. However, that’s not who he was anymore, he welcomed the loving emotions that came with the memories, but he was different now. 

Vlad thought it would be wise to keep the fact of his memories a secret, who knew how the blonde would react. Internally he could sense now all that love Thranduil felt for him radiating off of his lover's body, the blonde looked just as beautiful as he did back then. Instinctively, he reached a hand forward his fingers brushing hair away from the male's ear as he had done many times in their old life. Perhaps he should tell him. He could not tell what he was doing with his face, but he knew he must be making some sort of expression for Thranduil's eyes to look at him with such hope. 

"Vlad?" Thranduil spoke softly in question sometime after the halt of the male's thrusts brought him down from his high. There was a look to Vlad's eyes that he could recognize only as love, but surely he must be mistaken-this was sex. Then again, was this more? 

How Vlad's chest ached as if seeing himself in this moment with his elf's legs around his waist, his cock buried deep inside the blonde's body. He could sense every bit of love for Thranduil from his last life, the blonde wanted him and himself vise versa. Feeling such emotions was very much taking a toll on his mind, he couldn't help but think of Mirena. It was all there through his eyes as Vlad that he knew deep down his soul trying to speak out to him. All the signs were there, images and words that the life of Bard was so desperately trying to break out-it just took Thranduil to piece that all together. The male sat there with a strange smile across his lips as he recalled a few memories connecting the dots—why didn't he see it before? 

_The familiar sting upon his back as a child of the crack of a whip._ How many times in his life as Bard did the master make an example and punish him for having a sharp tongue? Too many times he recalled Sigrid, his daughter, pressing a wet cloth to her father's back cleaning the wounds. 

_The way the red dragon upon his armor already haunted his thoughts even before taking so many people to the stake._ He realized now he felt subconsciously no better that that dragon, Smaug, of his past slaying all those victims of Dale then his home of Laketown some time later. 

_Mehmed, the man he had grown up alongside with._ Remembering his attempt at negotiations to save his people and the children from the Turks. There was always that sense of greed and stubborn nature that the late Thorin Oakenshield when under the fall of Dragon sickness. Both were stubborn indeed, but he would take that dwarf any day. 

_Those familiar embraces and protection of his son Ingris._ All too well he could sense he had done such before, his own three bairns, he'd do anything for any of his children from either life. They were his very core. Both lives he was a good father, that gave him such a relief to know that fact he had done much to his protect his children. 

_That rush he felt when waking from his changing._ Seeing a deer among the first things he saw when he opened his eyes. He always felt a strange sense of protection to that animal, he remembered laughing to himself lightly at the notion upon seeing its blood flow along with the other creatures of the forest. _When glancing up at the stars._ He saw them with such a sudden love and intensity to their wonder. The way they shined he could almost think to himself this must be how Thranduil saw the stars each night. 

_Then there was love_ So many couplings he had with Mirena their moments familiar in near entirety to the ones he had with Thranduil. The few times in their rose garden and their attempts in his tent were especially refreshing to his thoughts. There were so many times his and the elf's hands were intertwined in the flowered meadows outside the forest untouched by malice. During many of Thranduil's meetings he made to slipping out to the elf's tent for one of their shared nights. _"Perhaps our destiny was not to rule in this life."_ Those words to Mirena, gave him such hauntings now at his past as King of Dale. Perhaps, it was only one life he was meant to rule in-of course the life where he did not want such a title, but Thranduil changed that in him. He gave him that courage to lead his people. 

His thoughts returning to Thranduil beneath him, the blonde was silently studying his expression. Vlad felt a warmness overcome him as his smile stretched further. This elf, how long he must have waited for him to return. Slowly, he leaned forward pressing a nibbling kiss to the elf's ear as he did many times as Bard, the action known to make his elf even more heated, wanting to continue where he had started. Grinning ear to ear as he did this he then whispered softly in his ear. "Do I not frighten you?" Letting his tongue lap lover the bloodied broken flesh he pressed a kiss to the red-stained skin. "I am no mortal." Vlad stated obviously as he let his fangs graze over the man's skin slowly testing the waters, the clenching of Thranduil's insides around his cock needily now was not something he could ignore. 

Thranduil was not afraid, perhaps this was their chance at a life together, forever. Sure, the bite did surprise him, but he could handle the pain-and the pleasure that came with it. "I'm not afraid. Not now would I ever be of you." His mask of an expression wavering once more. 

"Hmmmmmm" His eyes gleamed a red glow off his pupils as he removed himself with a groan from that tight heat. Vlad could sense the blonde's frustration and confusion as he let out a gasp as he was no longer joined with him. He wanted to play, tease his elf. After all~ It had been centuries since they have been with one another intimately, for he grew old in age and sick before his fated death. Leaning on his back he tugged the male over him before he could question, holding him above his face he tugged him down letting his fierce tongue glide over Thranduil's twitching hole. He heard his beloved let out a moan, legs trembled in his hold as teased him further letting his tongue slip inside him. 

Wha-What on Arda was this man doing to him? Thranduil's eyes were wide as he braced his hand upon his headboard panting heavily. Never, not once had they done such a-such a bold act in their days of Middle Earth. They had never done anything so-perverse. His lips parted as he let out a throaty moan arching his back, his hair falling like a waterfall behind him. The elf's thighs trembled at the dirty swirls and sways of his Bard's tongue inside him getting him loose. It was when the other hummed a noise beneath him that he moaned sweetly to the dark morning air a shiver running down his spine as he tried to pull away. Such attempts were in vain for Vlad held a strong grip upon his thighs keeping him mounted over his devilish tongue. The soft scraping of the other's beard over the sensitive, sacred part of his underside gave Thranduil such an ache for more. He refused to beg to Vlad's pleasurable torture, but his soul begged to the Valar to have his wish granted to him. 

Vlad's thoughts were wild with the other's moans filling his mind. He knew that this must be flustering the male riding his face immensely. They had never done anything like this before in their lovemaking. 

"NGh!-Bah-Ba-rD!" Thranduil found himself moaning again without realizing only too late to have his body then lifted up and turned over fast. Thranduil's face was forced down into the sheets, his rear was held up in a tight iron grip. A beastly growl distortively behind him. 

"You say another's name..He is not giving you this pleasure. Bard is not giving you this embrace." Vlad knew that he spoke of his former self, but though deep down he was still that person, in the present he was someone also new. Vlad was his own person, he knew he would make this elf understand that very soon. "You may be resistant to my allure for total control, but you'll do well to remember not to anger me." He said with a slight furrow to his brow, softly running his hand down along the blonde's thighs softly. 

On his knees, being face down in a mortifyingly degrading position, the blonde's eyebrows narrowed in confusion as he was slowly snapping to his senses. He was not some common whore to be made to bend to another's will, he was and will always will be the great elvenking, Thranduil. Pushing his hands against the sheets to lift himself, to tell off this man who was trying to order him about, he was soon forced back down as a hand smacked hard upon his rear. His hips fell forward in resistance as he let out a soft sound of stinging pain.

Vlad stared down at Thranduil immediately seeing some of his old self peak through, oh did he love that arrogance. Normally, he would bend and pull back, but not this time. With a gravity force of his hands he pressed the elf back against the sheets before landing a swift smack of punishment over his bare bottom. Hearing the other let out a gentle moan from his action he continued on, not willing to let the other fight him so easily.  
A pair of fingers breached the blonde's entrance, immediately they thrust inside and out deeply massaging over a spot deep inside him by what seemed of memory. Those fingers quickly moved in motion not giving the Thranduil much of a chance to breathe, his voice was caught in hiccuping gasps as they continuously brushed over the nerves deep inside him making his heart rate rise and fall in sexual frustration. Within minutes he was putty in the vampire's hands, his insides clenched in want but they were not enough-he needed more. Each thrust was a push of a rising wave only to fall once again as Vlad pulled them back away not granting him such release. 

As Vlad teased the blonde in his hold he found himself growing angry, his eyes sternly looking over Thranduil's shaking back slick with sweat. _Bard. Bard. Bard._ That's all the male beneath him was thinking about. Sure, the person he was jealous no-furious at was indeed himself, but his prior self. Of course he now held much of those past emotions and habits once again in his grasp, but he wanted the other to remember and realize, he was Vlad. He was not going to let this moment end like that, he would end the beginning join of their souls reuniting with the elf screaming his name, not his old self. It would be _his_ before this was over. Tugging out those fingers quite roughly, Vlad then reached and caressed the male's sides that trembled with near violent shakes. 

Thranduil's vision was hazy, such actions done to him stole his energy along with his breath. Panting softly against his gray sheets, feeling empty once again he shook his head not thinking he could take much more of whatever torment this was. His heart couldn't bare it, he needed release and he wanted dreadfully, but the man seemed bent on keeping it from him. Breathing softly in shuttering breaths, his cheek was patted playfully forcing the tired elf to open his eyes. 

"No, I'm not through with you yet." Vlad grinned darkly as opening up Thranduil's trembling thighs widely. Strangely a voice in the back of his head came breaking out. _"you will not hurt him! He is our-"_ hush, I know what he is...He's mine now. 

He tugged on Thranduil's arms tugging him back towards him as he lined himself with the blonde's entrance once more. With a slow stretching push, he mounted himself inside his elf. Not more than moments later for him to adjust, Vlad violently snapped his hips forward starting off a powerful pace. Thranduil moaned loudly his face choking up from the confines of the sheets and pillows beneath him, his voice breaking up while short fast thrusting movements plunging deep inside him. The blonde's neck went limp knocking his head forward to the headboard as he moaned, his back lewdly arching into a bow dip of his spine. With each speeding thrust rolled into him, his eyes moved up into his skull before his head fell forward again his hair falling like a curtain around his face. "So beautiful" Vlad whispered leaning over the male's back his naked chest flush with the elf's back. 

Thranduil's voice unrecognizable, his mind alone was incoherent. He could not breathe as his hands twitched in their confines while thighs trembled at Vlad smacking of his hips of flesh of flesh stabbing deep inside him. Every thrust struck electric nerves rolling through his skin like thunder making his entire body shine of glistening sweat in the dim lighting of his bedside lamp. His insides trembled as he tried to wave at the male holding his arms back tugging them as he rode his rear. It was too much, he couldn't take a second more. All too quickly he heard himself scream, his body convulsed in electric violent bursts as he found release. His vision swayed as he could only hear their breathing mixed in a unearthly silence. He felt Vlad's cock ease its thrusts slowly, barely feeling it in his numbness of reality. Thranduil's body collapsed to the sheets as his wrists were released. Breathing hard, heart racing he felt Vlad ease out of him gently to then pull him close into his chest. This afterglow, though different from the past was always his favorite part for the king. Cuddling close against his _one's_ chest he savored that comfortable feeling not sure how long bliss would last. However, he could feel the male's abnormally cold skin flush against his own sweaty flushed warm body. It was there in the arms of Vlad he let his eyes shut with a light smile, this could have been a dream for all he cared, he had Bard back—at least for that moment that feeling was real. 

Waking up slowly to the sun's bright rays over his naked form, Thranduil slowly began to sit up only to fall back to the bed as a sharp pain slithering down his back to his hips. He should have realized, it had been a very long time for him since he had any type of relationship. It had been since Bard in fact. Every touch of that morning was engraved into his mind, his eyes glancing to the clock he saw it was already the late afternoon. His pale blue eyes glanced around the flat to see that there was no trace of Vlad. Sighing his fingers gripped the sheets tightly before he forced himself to sit up, his emotionless mask of emotion returned upon his face while his heart weighed heavy with regret. 

He was a fool. 

If it had been anyone else, waking up alone would not hurt him for it would all be within his own control. However, it was Bard, his Bard-his dragonslayer that had left him once again alone. Swaying slightly, the elf forced himself to his feet-he would have to check in on work. Not that he had to be there, he just needed a distraction from this pain, but first a shower. 

Working at the law office overnights was hardly an effort, but using his work as a distraction he kept himself to sleeping in his office after hours. It had been days since he had been home, after a good long five days, Thranduil decided it would be best to head home. It wasn't like he needed this job to survive, it was merely a modern 'mortal' custom he found himself taking a part of to keep up appearances. 

Sighing softly he pushed past the his door shuffling in slowly dropping his suitcase to the floor. His flat was dark, with only the moonlight shining in through his large open window that gazed over the many buildings of the city. Sighing softly he walked to his window looking out to the stars over the city lights. They were his only guidance anymore, what was he to do? He had ignored many of Vlad's attempts at communication blowing up his phone, he was simply off put and very much angry that the male would leave him alone so suddenly without even a goodbye. "Bard.." He sighed aloud in thought to himself. 

"I remember, Thranduil." A voice broke out eerily from the silence. The blonde felt his blood run cold at the sound of Vlad's voice charming itself through the darkness. Swaying to the side he saw the male sitting upon his lounge chair in the corner. Wait- did he say-? "I remember everything. My wife, my children, those blasted dwarves, dragonfire, you as well as what we were." Vlad's voice seemed so calm, smooth like velvet in the night. 

Briefly, the elf forgot his anger. The male remembered him? Remembered their life together? He had him back in his entirety? No more nights alone in solitude wishing for death to take him? He began to smile before he pulled back such a notion. Memory or no memory, he left him."You...Bard I-no. You left." Thranduil's eyes narrowed, he was still angry. Waking up 'morning after' sore and alone was not a good way to start things again. "How did you get in here? No-just leave." He said hoping his voice didn't sound as strained as he felt inside his heart. Sending Bard away was the last thing the blonde wanted. 

Vlad simply chuckled lightly at him. "It was morning, very much daylight approaching, would you prefer I burned to a crispt and you woke up next to a corpse?" He taunted not seeing an eye to what he had done wrong to earn such scrutiny. 

Thranduil did not cease his glare in the vampire's direction. Bard or not, vampire or not- he was pissed. "So, I suppose a goodbye, or a note is too far out of your reach? You would never have left me before!" He said sternly. "You never would have hurt me, the other day...you-never would have done that." His cheeks flushed in remembrance to how great his body felt from the other's thorough loving. "You-" 

"You think I am him, but let me assure you _my love_." Standing up in the shadows his face became visible in the moon's light, with his hands clenched at his side in irritation. With a raise and wave of passing with his hand, Vlad tossed a over a table, his eyes never leaving Thranduil's own as stern eyes stared challenging him even. "Though that dragonslayer and I share the same face and body-even soul," With his confident stride, many things fell over aggressively parting away like the Red Sea from his path with each step he took before suddenly appearing right in front of the blonde. Without giving much of chance for Thranduil to react to Vlad's behavior to trashing his living area he let his head lean forward against an elven ear whispering huskily. "but my mind," A hand trailed up the once king's neck slowly and dangerously gliding over the still healing wound from their first night. "and actions, are very much my own." He jolted his hips forward in a snapping motion before suddenly grinding aggressively smashing their hips together erasing the comfort of distance. Letting his grip tightened on the male's throat made a soft gasp from the elf bringing music to Vlad's ears. He knew this man body and soul, he was hardly fighting him. "I know what you want." He growled huskily as ripping open the Thranduil's shirt making buttons fly off in all directions clashing with a clack to the floor. The blonde's chest rose and fell panting as he began to feel such an exciting thrill rushing straight to his groin as a hand caressed up his torso. A grin spread across Vlad's lips as he lapped his tongue excitedly over his elongating fangs while his hot breath ghosted against Thranduil's sensitive ears. "You want me to fuck you how _he_ never would." There was another forced jerk of hips smashing against the elf's before he gave a soft brush of his lips teasing along the underside of his earlobe. "Don't you?" He grinned feeling the blonde jump like a scared deer beneath him, their hips being so flush to one another he felt the twitch of excitement strike again beneath his love's trousers. 

Thranduil's jaw dropped at Vlad's words, why wouldn't he move? He thought to himself as he tried to will his body, attempt to get away. Why couldn't he force his body to move? How could he think such things-Even in their days together in Middle Earth, Thranduil never felt himself unsatisfied with his and Bard's lovemaking. He loved him dearly, but there were times when he would try to get the Bowman to have them embrace a little rougher. When things didn't go how he liked, even trying to take it into his own hands that earned him nothing but a gentle caress of love and himself a sense to back down respecting the mortal's wishes. With only so much time with one another, Thranduil in truth savored their worshiping sex and time together with the variety. Though, he couldn't lie to himself that the male speaking these things wasn't a lie. 

"He knew. He knew what you wanted, but he didn't want you to grow tired of him so quickly. He feared to hurt you, to claim you in any true form marking you as you'd like." Vlad's other hand quickly rushed forward between them grabbing his member roughly. "But you and I both know exactly what it was you wanted. Though you enjoyed him as the Bowman, you wanted him as the Dragonslayer." Vlad palmed the elf's clothed rising erection in slow shameful movements. "I'll tell you what you wanted-" He trembled as his member rose to fully to attention at Vlad's touch caressing him. His body reacted in the way it knew, almost trained in a way to Bard's touch. 

With a gasping breath Thranduil was flipped to be pressed face first against the glass of his window when aggressively the hand groping him shifted. Steady hands caressed over the elf's own positioning them upon the glass to then slide down his arms then his sides to rest upon his hips before a body slouched over his back melding against him like a puzzle piece. "You wanted that _mortal_ to put you in line." Vlad rocked his clothed cock forward against Thranduil's rear. "You had such dirty fantasies didn't you? The things you could have done." He whispered licking the shell of Thranduil's ear as giving his rear a rough squeeze. "I'll give it to you."


	5. Where Were You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated this chapter quickly because I was a little further on the time I wanted to update, but I will check it over again for errors tonight when I get home.

These words he heard. Though they spoke from Vlad's mouth, Bard's voice, those words were not his own. Those words he spoken to him were not that of his Bard, his dragonslayer wouldn't speak so boldly. It didn't take long for him to see that though Vlad and Bard were intermixed together in personality, perhaps Vlad was the part of Bard he never let shine through. 

Standing there, his heated body pressed flush against the cold glass of his window, Thranduil looked out to the city sky. What a view of the lights sparkling from buildings scattered in numerous places across the swarm of land. He never looked up anymore to the stars as he used to in his past of Middle Earth. The sky looked empty, barren of many of the stars the elves loved so dearly. Thranduil found he could recall them from memory however their glow was beginning to fade in his mind. Only so few were visible now in this modern day sky. A strong rough skinned hand caressed up his neck in a loving press over his collar tearing him away from his thoughts of the past. Shaking his thoughts he spoke up, "And what, pray tell, do I want _Vlad_?" He asked in a pant of breath, but stubborn to keep his wits and power about him if only for a moment longer. Instead of a reply, the male's hand around his neck traveled down his chest slowly feeling the dips and curves of his skin. 

Looking upon such a creature as this elf, Vlad's chest ached painfully at a sense of warning he couldn't identify nor heed. Turning the blonde around to face him the vampire couldn't tear away his gaze from those lips just taunting him even more so as Thranduil wet them with his tongue sliding in anticipation. Shit there was no way he could stop himself before he quickly snapped his hand up pinching his hand around the elf's jaw. "You're such a tease." He turned the male's face side to side studying him like a piece of artwork. "So much beauty even now." Nothing had changed...He traced his thumb along the blonde's lower lip pinching it lightly with his fingers. 

Pulling away from Vlad's hand Thranduil's body jolted forward crashing their lips together in a heated frenzy. Parting swiftly the blonde dropped to his knees tugging at Vlad's leather belt jerking it forcefully out of its loops before tossing it to the floor. Never would anyone, but his dragonslayer been one to bear witness to the Elvenking on his knees, but he wanted to remind the male that he wasn't the only one who liked control. He decided he would see to hearing Vlad fall apart from his doing as he had done so to Bard so very long ago. Strong hands pet back his long blonde hair away from his face pushing it over his shoulder as he unbuttoned Vlad's pants before reaching inside tugging out the male's growing length. Thranduil's lips parted while he looked upon the twitching flesh, Vlad's body was very much like the Bard he knew immensely intimately in every possible way. After giving a soft caress contact of skin massaging over Vlad's erection he leaned forward sinking his mouth around him sounding a light moan as his body reacted with pure instinct. His tongue heatedly glided over the skin as he bobbed his head lightly sucking at Vlad's cock. 

Vlad though fully knowledgeable at what the blonde was going to do, though nothing could have prepared him for jolt of his soul to the entry of heat that was Thranduil's mouth. Looking down to him he tucked his hands deep into the long strands of the elf's hair behind his skull before he gave a testing thrust forward, his member brushing the back of the man's throat. His eyes studying as he tested the waters, Vlad pulled back to give another jerk forward into that wet heat to see Thranduil's beautiful blue eyes roll back as he moaned. A devilish idea came to the vampire's mind as he began to create a pace of jerking thrusts, pleasuring himself with the blonde's mouth keeping him still with his fingers gripping tightly to his hair as he heaved. Normally such a thing wouldn't have affected him, not that he thought it would anyway, but to see the blonde's pale cheeks flushed red as he fucked his mouth made him feel pleased at the thought to see him in such a state. 

Without giving a warning to his release, he buried himself in one final thrust holding his place as he came inside the elf's delightful mouth down his throat. The glide of the other's tongue over his member with a flick he felt the other swallow in reflex to his essence Vlad pulled away from his delectable mouth with a panting flush over his cheeks. Surely this blonde would be the death of him. How could someone make him feel like he was ending only to begin again? His grip loosening he gripped Thranduil's arm tightly pulling him up taking in the disheveled look of his lustful face, a sight he was pleased to bare witness alone to. It was then something within him sparked like two wires connecting by a thread. 

Kicking off his pants, slowly Vlad bent down hoisting the blonde up into his arm carrying him by his waist away from the window. Thranduil's legs dangling against him like a doll against Vlad while he was lead elsewhere. Vlad felt his muscle memory kick in, almost an autopilot as he carried the blonde to his bedroom dropping him down onto the bed letting Thranduil's body bounce lightly on the mattress. 

Before Thranduil could even voice a question he bent forward joining their lips softly, Vlad let himself guide along pouring this emotion sparking inside him through his movements. Pulling away he tugged off his shirt carelessly tossing it to the side onto the floor looking down upon the blonde peaking his beautiful eyes up at him what could he even say. How lucky. That is what came to mind as with each touch in the low light of the bedroom so easily compared to candlelit couplings in the Elvenking's chambers. 

Wanting to illuminate the memory faded in the back of his memory, he touched him. Letting his hands dance over the elf's porcelain skin, Vlad let his hands press and familiarize every inch of the blonde's body. Hands moving down from the blonde's chest to tug off his pants tossing them to join along the floor with his own shirt. With Thranduil completely naked beneath him, chest rising to fall in such grace of muscles against skin made a shiver run through Vlad's veins. His hands reached forward pressing against the blonde's wrist, not too hard as he pressed a kiss against his hip. Soft but sure kisses trailed up along Thranduil's body peppering along giving him goosebumps. With each hitch of breath and tremble of skin, Vlad moved onwards closer up to the blonde's collar. Upon reaching the blonde's neck he halted slightly. Willing his fangs not to sink into the bruised flesh knowing what delicious blood was beneath his skin, Vlad pressed a open mouthed kiss against his pulsing point before pulling away to chuckle lightly against the male's ear. 

Such a sound was painfully familiar to Thranduil, that beautiful laugh ringing in his ears reminded him of so many nights of their past together. The way Vlad was slowly tearing him apart with each heated kiss against his skin was maddening. Every touch of Vlad's hands gliding along his body either earnest love was making his very soul quake. He was mindlessly losing himself in it all as the other pressed and stretched his insides slowly not giving him much friction. The elf thought he was going to fall apart under the heat eating away at his core until he felt himself becoming achingly empty again as a pair of hands rested upon his hips. Looking up with a hazy vision to the man hovering above him with a gleaming smile that was mirroring Bard's exactly, Thranduil breathed with question. Not given much a second for thought, Thranduil found himself flipped to be held close against Vlad's body. Pulling himself back to look into those eyes of sea green, the blonde's eyes softened at the comforting caress of the man's hands rubbing soft circles against his thighs. Body language speaking for them he shifted his body forward for Vlad to guide his cock inside him. Feeling that burning breach he pushed back seating himself on the male's waist breathing himself through fully sheathing Vlad inside him. 

Vlad couldn’t explain this soft nature overcoming him. Sure, he was never a cruel man to the ones he loved, but this gentle lovemaking was different for him. However, that didn't stop him from loving this moment just as much as the other times. He began to guide Thranduil through his thrusts slowly penetrating him. One hand gripping the blonde's hip his other glided up his chest giving his neck a gentle caress before falling down the man's spine. 

Thranduil followed along Vlad's guiding thrusts joining himself in rhythm with each stab pushing into him. No longer did he care of his rank, nor status least for this moment. This moment was theirs alone and not Bard nor Vlad would ever judge him. His body trembled as he arched his back his hair bouncing down his back as he rode the man beneath him with gasping breaths. With a slow pace between them the blonde's hands clenched onto the male's nearly hairless chest he breathed a soft moan which quickly vocalized louder when a hand tugged back his hair. 

A reaction like that made Vlad smirk internally, but he refused to play rough this time around, he wanted this slow. The man wanted to tear the blonde apart feeling their souls join together as they did in their passionate nights in Mirkwood. For this night alone, he wanted that memory. Pulling him down, tugging his hair, Thranduil's moans alone were fiercely bringing him so close further to completion. Feeling the intensity rising upon him, he bite his tongue as not to sink his fangs into the male. He would not lose control, but with the blonde starting to bounce riding him harder with more speed Vlad found that becoming quite difficult. Reaching his hand out his blonde hair, he cupped the elf's cheek trying to look into Thranduil's closed eyes. "Look at me." He said as jerking his hips up fast in a quick single movement making the man's eyes burst open with a moan before looking at him. "Slow down." He said softly with a loving kiss to his sweaty brow stopping all movement. 

Thranduil punched at Vlad's chest in frustration, his eyebrows narrowed in a haze. "You promise-d- me" He huffed. "You said you'd give it to me." The blonde breathed.  
Normally, those filthy words would have Vlad quickly bending the blonde in half ensuring walking within days time would be impossible, but with a gleaming smirk he pushed aside the thought of holding the blonde's ankles to his ears that moment to say, "Not yet." Those words seemed to make the Elvenking flustered with sexual rage. 

"HOW DaR-Nhgh!" 

"Now none of that" He chuckled as rolling his hips up again in a stab to the blonde's core. Each one slow, but harsh in their penetration making Thranduil's eyes roll back into his skull with each forceful wave striking his prostate. Taking the slow, but building pace he was enforcing into Thranduil, Vlad let his hand glide slowly over the elf's hardened cock giving him a single jerk of his member made the blonde fall forward into him gasping. 

"Don't." Thranduil panted feeling himself so quickly riding the waves all to close to the end of his pleasure. Feeling the other's hand begin to move again he tried to tell him to cease, but his words fell in vain. "St-Ah" His mouth pressed against the male's shoulder he bit lightly as he rolled his hips moaning against the vampire's skin. As the other's slow thrusts gave no way for real heated friction, each thrust taunting to push him over the edge brought him ever closer to falling off. It merely took two more stabs against his inner walls for them to clench in a convulsing frenzy as he came with a loud moan between them. His seed spilling from Vlad's hand against his stomach he let his body go limp as his high began to settle, when suddenly- 

Vlad pushed the blonde to his back taking a firm hold of legs spreading them generously in a lewd display before rolling his hips like a crashing thunder in a speeding pace. That alone would normally drive Thranduil mad, but his body being so sensitive this act was driving him mad with blinding pleasure. That driving friction slamming deep into his hole made the one high and mighty Elvenking muse a sound that would put the greatest harlot to shame. His body quivered and quaked as he begged Vlad, for what he did not know. The pleasure was too intense, there was grasping onto anything to grant him the feeling of being on earth, every nerve was feeling the heavens. Each powerful thrust inside him was like the string of an instrument bowing vibrations in an endless note. 

He could not see a thing, all Thranduil could sense was the whored love to the intensity of Vlad's cock ruining him. There was not a thought in his mind but the gibberish broken words of whatever thought that came to try and be. Vlad pushed back the other's legs to his pointed ears slamming himself with short quick thrusts in a inhuman speed. There was no more sound than a broken sound to voice from Thranduil's pleasured moans as he came again coating them again with his essence. His orgasm shaking him while those electric forced waves pulled themselves through every nerve in his body. 

Filling that twitching hole with his own seed, Vlad huffed in a grunting groan, his hands slowly loosened from their tight grip upon the blonde's ankles to reveal fresh purple bruises spotted in the shape of his hands painted on his skin. Leaning forward the man breathed in the silence of the room, Thranduil's own gasps mixed with his shaking breaths while he pulled those long limbs back down from the blonde's neck pressing a gentle kiss upon the newly formed bruises. His glowing red eyes gazed down upon the blonde's disoriented body laying there limp against the sheets, eyes closed no doubt on the verge of passing out. Slowly, Vlad pulled out from the tight heat of Thranduil's hole that was still clenching around him to hear a pleased sigh escape the man beneath him. A smile tugging at the corners of his lips he tugged up the blankets to cover them before resting on his side curling the blonde in his arms breathing in the mix of his no doubt expensive shampoo and their lovemaking sweat. This was bliss, the paradise he wanted for them all those decades ago-now it seemed they were granted that chance. Vlad embraced sleep the soft sound of their joined breathing relaxing him enough to sleep. 

With last night's sex playing over into Vlad's dreams, he completely forgot the haunting threats of the morning sun to take precautions. Such carelessness, Vlad realized he regretted seconds upon those sunny rays peaking into Thranduil's room cascading over the blonde's bed and over his skin. All it took was the immediate contact to his bare back for Vlad's eyes to snap open as he animalistically growled a pained sound. Instincts kicking in, the vampire jolted back from the bed violently falling back against the wall beside the window trapped in that taunting sliver of shadow by the sun's bright rays. 

Hearing such a horrifying cry cracking into his thoughts, Thranduil's own eyes burst open in time to see hear a panicked sound with a thud. Turning over, he looked with tired eyes towards the window pane to see Vlad's face marred with burned flesh. A gasp caught in his throat as he tried to form some kind of words. "Vlad" he breathed out in a whisper as leaning up slowly in his own pain stabbing up his spine. Clenching his teeth through it, his blue eyes peaked through the long strands of blonde hair messily hiding his face. 

Vlad in that moment couldn't find any reason to argue that the blonde before him bathed in the sunlight looked as much as an unearthly angel, messy hair included. His eyes pleaded with Thranduil to help him, apparently such an expression wasn't needed. Within seconds he was already seeing the elf attempt to spring into action with a limp in his stride, which situation aside brought a smirk of pride over his lips. 

Thinking quickly, Thranduil quickly closed those curtains to then immediately without thinking smashed himself to Vlad hugging him close minding his burns as leading his love to the bed. His eyes flickering over the other's back and side with fear, a sight which Vlad knew was a rare emotion to seak peak through those blue hues. "I'm so sorry, if I-" The blonde's words haulted upon looking at the burns on Bard's face his hand faltered tearing away from the male's cheek to cover his mouth.  
Reminded of Thranduil's own horrendous scar along the length of the blonde's left side made Vlad cringe at the memories. "Thrand-" 

"I-I'm sorry." The blonde jolted up tugging himself away watching Vlad's flesh heal before his eyes, stuttering back away he bit his lip wanting nothing more than to run away, but he refused. He would not leave the male, especially feeling responsible for this. Falling back to the bed he tugged Vlad down with him holding his head to his chest his heart beat rapidly in his ribcage. His fingers petting softly through the silk strands of Vlad's dark hair trying to offer him some sort of comfort, even apology.

It was for hours they lay there in the dimly lit silence of the bedroom, hardly more than a word here and there passed the couple in that time. Familiar instincts of understanding one another guided them and their souls to know exactly what to do no matter what was wanted or what was said. It was mid-afternoon when they slowly emerged from those four walls out to towards the kitchen to eat some sort of meal. It was a comfort to the muscle oriented routine as if they have done this together for years. Thranduil making the coffee as Vlad took it upon himself to cook them some breakfast. It wasn't until time passed in their cuddles of sprawled limbs on the couch watching some action movie title already forgotten that Thranduil remembered he skipped work that day. Having his Bard so close again made him forget his responsibilities, the money was hardly an issue-just the job gave Thranduil an imitation of the past for so long he felt a twinge of regret. He should have at least called, there were reports and files to be supervised. Stretching over Vlad, whose eyes questioned why the blonde was moving, to grab his cellphone off the table. Dialing the number, Thranduil tried to ignore the other's need for attention as kisses pressed against the collar of his neck just on the edge of the shirt he tugged on earlier. Casting a look over his shoulder he spoke to a few colleagues, his voice ever commanding and superior just as it was when he was king, the blonde could always command a room Sighing he then huffed with apology while in the same time barking out assignments for his team to put together to make sorting the mess of merging conditions for when he arrived in the next hour easier. Thranduil smiled to himself at his lover trying to distract him, which he strongly surprised a 'childish' challenge as those hands were toying under his dark cotton shirt. The duo simply feeling lazy upon leaving the bedroom dressed themselves lightly. Himself merely in his boxer briefs and a low cut v-neck while Vlad decided to forgo the shirt and wear a pair of Thranduil's night pants.

After hanging up the phone, Thranduil turned around giving the male a kiss with a smirk. "You're a real piece of work you know that?" He laughed lightly standing up slowly moving to his bedroom to go and change. As he looked through his closet he looked through his suits to tug out a light gray one. Tossing the crisp tailored suit to the bed he chuckled feeling warm arms wrap around him. "Where you going?" Turning around he pressed a kiss to Vlad's cheek. "I have to go to work." Quickly, he dressed himself, that semi-hop in his step still visible as he tightly tightened his tie against his neck. Quickly pressing a kiss in a rush to Vlad's who was sitting on his bed he then looked to his watch. "You're more than welcome to stay, its still day out so I wouldn't want you to go out. I'll probably be back home late, but--" He smiled to himself brushing a hand through Vlad's hair pushing it back from his face. "I'd really like you here." 

Vlad knew he wouldn't be going anywhere, he had nowhere else he needed to be. Guaranteed he was too tired to waste his energy on blocking out the sun with a clouded sky, but if waiting til the male came back from work was what he wanted he'd be there to embrace him after a long night of work. With one last kiss pressed to his lips he watched Thranduil rush out the door leaving him alone with the TV echoing in the other room. It was only three in the afternoon, how late could the other be at work. Surely no later than eight, or so Vlad thought. So he waited, he was so hungry though he would resist. He could hold out for a few days without feeding, but after the taste of that elven blood he found his hunger creeping upon him in full force he struggled with that feeling so close to comparison to when he first changed. Afraid to leave and have Thranduil come home with him gone, he waited and waited, trying to sooth his beast inside with in-taking the scent of the blonde's pillows. 

It was not until dark that the starving vampire heard Thranduil come home. Curiosity he looked to the bedside clock to see it was half past four am. Keeping still he listened to his love immediately crawl into the shower, soft pleased sounds escaping those lips did not make his hunger for blood any easier. Unknowing of how long he waited he felt the bed shift with the blonde's arms wrapping around his torso, something unsettled the vampire besides his hunger tearing away his throat and insides. Jealous burned in the back of his mind and deep in his body, an emotion he couldn't fight as his hands intertwined with the elf's, thumb gently gliding over the skin. What was Thranduil doing working so late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone who is keeping up with this fic <3 I have lots of ideas for it and I'm glad people are liking it. Please be sure to comment <3 Those comments keep me wanting to update and continue this fic. 
> 
> Hope everyone has a wonderful day. :) Chapter picture will be up on tumblr later XD so link coming soon


End file.
